


Fifteen Ways To Love The Broken

by TheRomanticist02



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRomanticist02/pseuds/TheRomanticist02
Summary: Hiya! This is inspired by a Moreid (Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid) fic I read a while back. I loved it so much and you can actually find it on Ao3. Fifteen Ways to Love A Man Who Hates Himself by JustJasper. I'm a huge Moreid fangirl and I love Criminal Minds, lol.Anyway, again, I thought this would be fitting for Xavier and Randy rather than Rolleigns so yeah...sorry!Oh, and imagine this as a 'spinoff' from The Royal's Consort. Like three years prior to that story.





	Fifteen Ways To Love The Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is inspired by a Moreid (Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid) fic I read a while back. I loved it so much and you can actually find it on Ao3. Fifteen Ways to Love A Man Who Hates Himself by JustJasper. I'm a huge Moreid fangirl and I love Criminal Minds, lol. 
> 
> Anyway, again, I thought this would be fitting for Xavier and Randy rather than Rolleigns so yeah...sorry!
> 
> Oh, and imagine this as a 'spinoff' from The Royal's Consort. Like three years prior to that story.

  1. Beat him at his own game and wake up an hour earlier than him, to sneak your spare key into his lunch bag you prepared last night. 
  2. Always feign sleep when you hear the front door click open in the middle of the night. Pretend to not hear his rushed footsteps into your bedroom. Bask in his capricious aura silently. 
  3. Never ever tease him about his fear of the darkness, even lightheartedly. 
  4. Although it makes your heart melt, never tell him about how adorable and _vulnerable_ he looks when sleeping. Never reveal how he curls into a ball and hugs your waist or how he sometimes blankets your smaller body, plaguing you with heat hotter than global warming. 
  5. Do not hold it against him when you tell him about your family and upbringing and he doesn’t. Do not burden him with such a task. Trust that he’ll do it when he’s ready. 
  6. Reward him with small meaningful gifts (he prefers your kisses the most) each week that goes by without him turning to alcohol. Always remind him that slow progress is still progress—even when he’s had two bottles, that’s two down from the previous day. 
  7. Kiss every scar on his body, the huge whiplashes on his stomach from when he was ten years old to the most recent black eye from a recent fight he got into. 
  8. Don’t scold him in public for reacting viciously toward someone who was looking at you the wrong way. Teach him in private, remind him that love is not violence, not a dictatorship. Remind him no one has the authority over another person. 
  9. The first time you confess you’ve fallen for him, don’t be dismayed when he stares at you blankly, his cold blue eyes glowing in the darkness. 
  10. He’s not comfortable with public display of affection, even in private. Try not to let it affect you when he won’t hold your hand in public or even wrap an arm around you. It did take him one full year to whisper a barely coherent, ‘I love you.’ 
  11. He never sees too far into the future. He’s a man who lives in the present. Never burden him with the task of looking into the future, involving marriage and kids, when he can’t even see past tomorrow. 
  12. Be the strong one the first time you see him cry. Do not allow his family’s hatred to get to you, the one person who matters loves you. Remind him that family does not necessarily mean blood. 
  13. Slow dance on Sunday mornings, and make jokes over burnt toast and video games, like you used to watch your parents do. Teach him a love different from the one he knows. 
  14. He’ll get agitated to conceal, look beyond those steel blue eyes, remind him that he’s the one you want. Never allow himself to compare, there’s only one of him—and he’s the only one you love. 
  15. He likes to tell you that he’s drawn to your light, how bright and opalescent it is. Always remind him that the light he sees in you is what you see in him. How the specks of darkness that he always tells you about—his rough childhood, substance abuse, violence—are what have made him into a stronger version of himself today. Never miss the opportunity to show him how his vulnerability with you has turned his darkness into light. And what a beautiful light he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
